


Why Me

by PhantomMiss



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where they are normal high school students, and not to mention human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in front of her mirror, Maria let out a soft sigh as she brought the scissors back up. Snipping off what was left of her short her she looked into the mirror and examined her work. She had just been released from the hospital a few days ago and being back home was a lot of for her to take in. She was just glad she was a loud to cut her hair again. Putting the scissors down hearing a knock at her door, glancing towards the door she saw her brother standing there. 

"Really a pixie cut?," Lutz questioned raising an eyebrow as he leaned up against her door frame. 

She turn to face him a bit, "You make it sound like a bad thing." She frowned a bit and rubbing her arm. "Does it look.... bad," she asked wanting to know his opinion. 

Letting out a sigh, he stood up and walked over to her. "You look fine, now hurry up or we'll be late," he said ruffling her hair and putting her hoodie over her head. "Oh and I saved that for ya," he said watching her peak out from under it, letting out a soft chuckle. 

Pulling the hoodie off her head a looked at it, "what do you mean saved it?" She questioned as she stood up. 

Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled nervously glancing around her room for a distraction. "Oh look at the time, won't want you to be late on your first day back would you," he said pushing her out of the room grabbing her bag in the process. 

She whined a bit, "Lutz we still have an two hours before school even starts!" She was dragging her heels trying to stop him. 

"Than you can be early," he said pushing her forward. 

"Lutz stop!" She raised her voice cause him to stop. Turning to face him she huffed. "Look at me! I'm still in my freaking pajamas, you need to calm down your acting like I'm a freshmen all over again," she said crossing her arms. 

Lutz frowned, "I just......you don't..," He started to speak but he didn't know what to say. His expression read that he was puzzled.

Sighing she touched her brothers arm, and gave him a soft smile, "how about you go make breakfast, while I get dressed okay?" She suggested to him. 

Finally nodding after a few minutes of thought, he walked towards the kitchen. 

Once her brother was out of her sight she sighed in relief, and headed back to her room. She knew that when she got home that he was going to act weird, but not this weird. It kinda made her miss his loud obnoxious side, but then again she didn't really want to deal with it right now. Closing her door, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of old jeans. She smiled as she could smell the bacon from the kitchen; so as fast as she could with out popping any of her stitches, she got changed and head down to the kitchen. 

Just as he finished putting the food on the table, he watched as Maria walked into the kitchen and sit down. 

"This smells heavenly," Maria said as she picked up her fork and took a bite of her pancakes and some bites from her bacon. 

"The doctor said take it slow with your for sis," Lutz reminded her. "You don't want to choke!" 

She slowly chewed what was in her mouth, glancing down at her nearly half empty plate and then back up at him. Swallowing what was in her mouth she put her fork down, and just looked at her food. "S-sorry," she apologized quietly, she didn't mean to make him worry about her, it was just that it had been so long since she had actually food that wasn't from the hospital. 

Lutz shook his head, and finished his plate. "Just eat your food," he said getting up from his seat to walk over to the sink and rinse off his plate and put it into the dish washer. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to go back?," she looked at him as she pushed her plate away. 

Shrugging he didn't have a comment on that, "The old man thinks you'll be fine, plus I'll be checking in on you between classes so you'll have nothing to worry about." 

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms, "That's reassuring." Her voice had a bit of sarcasm in it, but she knew he was just doing what he was told for once. "What if he's there," she asked rubbing her arm. 

"He was removed from the school, for your safety and for the other students safety or at least that's what the old man said," he said to reassure her. Walking over to her he put his hand on her should, "Plus the only one who can pick on you is me," he said picking her up out of her seat, and turning her so she was hanging upside down. 

"Lutz!," she gasped in surprise as she was picked up, but laughed as she felt all the blood rush to her head as she hung upside. "Put me down," she said through her laughter. 

Lutz shook his head with a smirk across his face, "No I think I should let you there a bit longer. Lets see how red your face gets." 

Huffing, she hooked her leg on his shoulders so she would be anchored to something. Crossing her arms cross her chest she tried a few time to pull her self up, but eventually was able to bring her self up. 

"Good job, so whats next genius," he said mocking her. 

Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at him, "S-shut I'm think idiot!" As she thought of her next step her arm were starting to tire. "Tilt your head back," she requested, and smiled as he did so. Lifting her one leg up to straighten it out, she moved her leg so it was next to the other. This aloud her to swing her legs to the side, causing her to be cradled in her brother's arms. 

"Aw you look like a little baby," he said mocking her. 

"Shut!," she said letting go of his shoulder and hop out of his arms. "Lets go I think you wasted enough time now with your stubbornness," she said picking up her bag. 

Lutz chuckled as he reached over to the table and picked up his truck keys, "by the way your making dinner tonight." He ruffled her hair and headed out to the front before she could protest. 

Groaning, she pulled her headphones out of her hoodie pocket and followed him out shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against the door frame, Maria turned up her music a little more as she watched outside pass by. This was probably the most awkward car ride she had ever had, in her life. After being bored of the scenery, she closed her eyes and started to fall back asleep.

After a few more minutes of driving, lutz pulled up to the school and parked in his usual parking spot. Glancing over at her, he nudged her with his hand. "Wake up," he said pulling at her ear buds.

Swatting his hand away, Maria glanced over at him. "Don't touch me," she narrowed her eyes as she flicked at his hand as he reached over to her again.

Chuckling a bit, he pushed her playfully. "Come on, unless you're going to be sitting in my truck all day long," he said as he turned off the truck and got out. Walking to the front of the truck, he stopped and waited for her to get out as well. "Well! I don't have time for this right now," he said looking at his phone from time to time.

Sighing she reached over for her bag and opened the door, and slammed it shut just to mess with her brother.

"Hey! Be careful with my truck," he whined as she walked over to him. As he was about to check on his truck, his phone started to go off from text messages.

Hearing a heavy sigh come from her brother. She watched as he turned around and walked over to her.

"Really!," he said said showing all the text messages where from her.

"Well you said you didn't have time for it besides not all of those are from me only three are," she said smiling at him and sticking her tongue out at him.

He grabbed her wrist as gently as he could, because he didn't want to alarm her and cause a panic attack. "Come on, I don't want to hear the bitching and complaining," he grumbled as he pulled her into the school and through the halls to his destination. As they walked they heard someone screaming in horror.

She looked at her brother with confusion, only to be more confused than she already was because he acted like it was normal. She pulled away from her brother and headed towards where the scream came from. When she got there she saw a blonde guy standing there with a horrified expression on his face.

Lutz walked up behind her and patted her shoulder, "you'll get used to it after a while."

She flinched not looking away from the boy and asked her brother, "is he okay? He's not hurt is he?"

"Yeah, he should be fine," Lutz said as he walked passed her and over to a red headed boy, who wasn't paying attention.

Not knowing what to do Maria just stood there and crossed her arms, watching the boys.

Luciano was pinching the bridge of his nose, as he cursed under his breath. Hearing foot steps behind him, he looked up and over his shoulder to see Lutz walking over to him.

"The usual?" Lutz asked him as he pointed over his shoulder at Flavio.

Luciano nodded as he pulled his phone out and texted someone back.

"Where's Kuro?" Lutz asked looking around.

"Said he was busy so I told him to get his ass here in five minutes," Luciano shrugged, waving off the rest of his thought as he put his phone back into his pocket. And after a while of taking he noticed that Maria was awkwardly standing there, nudging at Lutz arm. "Who the hell is that?" He asked Lutz as he gestured towards her.

Maria noticed that his attention was on her now, and pretend that she was getting a text message to avert away from his gaze.

Lutz looked to see what Luciano was talking about, chuckling as he walked over to Maria and brought her over to Luciano. "This is just my sister Maria," he said to Luciano his hand still on her back. "Maria this angry little man is my friend Luciano. And the blonde one that screamed is Flavio," he told her. "I have to watch over her till she's comfortable again," he leaned over to Luciano and whispered to his leaving out other details that he felt weren't important.

Luciano narrowed his eyes at Lutz and pushed his face away from his own. Thinking it over for a bit, he smiled. "Is this your only sibling you have or is there more? And why am I just finding out about this now?" He started questioning Lutz and technically Maria could have answered his questions but he wasn't going to focus on her just yet. Looking at Maria he took a step forward, noticing that she flinched.

Maria took a step back from him, only glancing up at him from time to time. Trying her best to avoid eye contact with him, as she held on to her brother's arm.

Lutz looked down at her and patted her head as he shook his head, "look what you've done now Luciano! Your face scared her." He said the last part quietly as he looked over at Luciano clearly ignoring his questions.

With an I don't care expression across his face, Luciano crossed his arms. "Is the plan still a go then?" He asked deciding it was time to change the subject putting his full attention back on Lutz.

Nodding Lutz spoke, "yeah the old man will be gone all weekend."

"What plan?" Maria had finally spoken, but her voice was almost as soft as a whisper. Looking at Lutz she tilted her head to the side a bit waiting for an answer.

Luciano was about to tell her it was none of her business, but then he remembered that she lived with Lutz. Or so he assumed she did since they were apparently related.

Ruffling her hair, Lutz brought his pointer finger up to his lips and winked a bit. "Shh... Not so loud sis."

She nodded slowly, "are you at least going to tell me what it is?" She watched as he nodded and moved his finger away.

"The biggest party of the whole school year!" He said keeping his voice down.

Maria shook her head, "I don't think that's s good idea at all. You could get into trouble from...." She was cut off.

"That's why we are having it when the old man isn't there," Lutz said interrupting her.

"But..." She started to say something else.

"Think of it as a welcome party for Luciano and Flavio or a welcome back party for you," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

Since she didn't know when they actually came to the school she had to just assume whatever Lutz was telling her was true. She was about to say something else but she heard her name being called out before she could question him any further.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing there was Francesca and Andres, both of them had their arms crossed.

Maria smiled with a sigh of relief, finding the escape she had been looking for. Getting away from her brother's hand, she walked over to her friends.

"What were we going to get a letter in the mail?" Andres uncrossed his arms and moved them on his sides.

"N-no I was just about to come find you guys," Maria said looking down at the floor. She knew how impatient Andres could be at times, but he was still a good friend to her.

Sighing Andres looked over at Francesca, who had been zoning out since they got there. "We were going to come visit you at the hospital today after school," he informed Maria. "Right Francesca," he added as he nudged her with his elbow.

Coughing a bit as she choked on her drink, "we were?" She seemed puzzled to the subject at hand. "For what, I thought we were going to go annoy people at the mall," she added.

Face palming Andres glared at her. "Where do you when you are zoning out! Because clearly you weren't listening to what I had said yesterday," he huffed.

"To a bottle of wine of course," she replied with ease. Noticing that Andres was gesturing towards Maria it finally clicked, "oh.... yeah we were going to do that but now we can go buy some more wine!"   Francesca hiccuped as she took another sip of her drink.

Maria smiled softly to them, "that's would have been really sweet of you guys." Reaching over to Francesca, she pulled up her bra strap.

Gasping Francesca grabbed a hold of Maria arm, "I know we can go to the lake next week. Since it's going to be spring break and shit like that!"

Andres nodded thinking it was an okay idea.

"I don't know," Maria said rubbing her arm. "I'm going to have to ask Lutz about it. He was told to keep an eye on me." She looked back towards her brother and seeing that he was busy talking with Luciano, she didn't want to bug him.

Luciano on the other hand, had been listening to every word they were saying and had been glancing over at them every so often. Raising an eyebrow as he noticed she was looking over at them. "I think your sister wants something," he told Lutz.

"What makes you say that?" Lutz asked him.

Not answering him, Luciano lifted his hand and waved for her to come over.

Seeing this Maria, looked over to Andres who just nodded to her and waved her off. Looking back towards Luciano she took a deep breath before walking over to him. "Yes Luciano?" She asked nervously. Seeing that Kuro was now there, she waved to him. "Hello Kuro are you going to be kicked out of art class today for drawing your porn?"

Luciano rolled his eyes at the topic at hand.

"It's a possibility, why are you going to eat me out?" Kuro asked raising an eyebrow towards her and watched as she shook her head no.

Noticing that Luciano had pointed towards her brother, she sighed a bit and turned towards her brother. Looking up at him, she opened her mouth to speak. But before she could even get a word in Lutz out his hand up to quiet her.

Looking at Maria he sighed, "before you say anything, whatever you are about to ask. You have to ask the old man first." He didn't give her to a chance to ask.

I'm She was a bit puzzled on what brother said. But before any thing else could be said on the matter, the bell rang. Sighing as her brother was about to take a step towards her. But she felt a hand grab a hold on her own.

"We have first block together," Andres was pulling Maria away from them and towards Francesca and the classroom.

"You do know he dislikes you. Right?" Maria asked as she followed behind Andres.

Andres shrugged not really caring about it that much. He just wanted to mess with peoples day. Letting go of her hand and walked into the classroom.

Francesca pushed passed them, walking to the back of the class. Taking a seat she watched as Andres and Maria followed, taking the seats on either side of her.

Putting her bag down on the floor, she looked pass Francesca and saw that Andres was fast asleep. Sighing she looked at Francesca. "Francesca can I ask you a question?" She asked getting her friend's attention.

She looked at Maria. "Only if you take my notes," she said. A few seconds later she saw her nod in agreement. "Than proceed with your question," she said rolling her wrist.

"Well.... It's about Luciano and his brother. When did they actually come to this school?" She asked.

Thinking about it for a bit she looked at her. "There is so much you have have missed since you left. But I would say about a day or two after you left," she said.

"How much? Tell me everything," Maria said.

"That will take about the whole class!" She said.

"Okay than how about during free block?" Maria asked.

"That will be my homework as well," she said her price.

Sighing she nodded, "alright. Fine I'll do your homework." She thought about it for a second, "but only for this class!" She said quickly.

Francesca had to think about that for a second. "Fine," she finally said. "But your still taking my notes for this class for today," she quickly said.

Maria nodded, "I know. I know. Your notes have to be in purple ink." She reached down into her bag and pulled out a purple pen. Technically she didn't have to do anything, but she didn't want to listen to Francesca come up with ideas to mess with Oliver.

For the rest of class the teacher gave a short lesson, and passed out papers for the class to work on. That needed to be handed in the next day if not completed.

Francesca immediately handed the papers over to Maria when she had heard this.

Maria let out a long sigh and got to work on the papers right way.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Eventually the bell had rung, Maria let out a small sigh of relief. Picking up her bag she walked up and put the completed papers upon the teacher's desk. Walking out of the classroom, yawning a bit she saw her brother standing up across the hall. Letting out another sigh she walked out to him, with her bag slung over her shoulder. 

"How was being back in class?" Lutz asked as he started to walk down her the hall to her next class. 

"Tiring," Maria replied as she walked right next to him. "I had to do Francesca's  work today and I had to listen to Andres's snoring," she said sounding like she was whining about it. 

"I don't see how you are even friends with them to being with," Lutz says  stretching as he walked. 

"Just be happy you now have more than one friend," Maria said teasing him a bit. Bumping into him as he stopped in front of her classroom. 

"Just go into the room," he said pointing into the room. 

Shrugging a bit, just walking into the room as she was told. Walking over to the teacher she cleared her throat a bit. "Did we change seats?" she asked. 

Pulling out the seating chart for the class period, the teacher pointed out her seat to her. "Did you do the work I sent home with your brother?" the teacher asked her. 

"It should be waiting for you in the front office. In your mail box, I had my brother drop it off there yesterday," she informed the teacher. Turning her back to the teacher, she walked to her seat and took a deep breath as she sat down. Pulling a note book out of her bag, she set her bag down and wrote what was on the board down. 

After waiting a bit the teacher took role, getting up out of the chair and started writing on the board.

After a while Maria felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit. 

"Hey do you have a spare pen that I could borrow? Mine just died," a voice from behind her asked. 

Reaching down into her bag she felt around, looking for a pen. Feeling a pen after a second of feeling around, she pulled out out of her bag. Turning in her seat, so she could give the person the pen. "Here you go," she said handing it to the owner of the voice. 

"Thanks Maria," he said smiling as he took the pen from her. 

She nodded pausing as she didn't recognize the voice or the person. Actually looking at the person, it was the blonde boy from this morning. His name was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't remember it at the moment. "I'm sorry but do I know you? And how do you know my name?" she asked. 

"Oh you don't remember me from this morning? Such a shame," he said putting his head in his hand and leaned against it. 

"Afraid not. sorry," she lied to him. 

"Oh well I'm Flavio fashion extraordinary!" he told her. "And I know your name because I have class with your brother. That and I redid your whole wardrobe," he said to her. 

She just blinked in disbelief and confusion. "But you were here this morning! How did you?" she questioned him. 

"Oh I just asked your brother to take me. But that was not an easy job, let me tell you. But I got to him, by bugging my brother," he said a smile still across his face. 

Sighing she didn't want to know any more.  "Just remember to return my pen," she said as she turned around, trying to figure out why he would have had to drag his brother into it. 

Flavio chuckled as he went back to writing what was on the board. He could not see what his brother was seeing. But it had to be worth it, he thought to himself as he smiled a bit. Glancing up every so often just to look at the board.

After the teacher was finished with the lesson, the students were given the rest of the class for free time. 

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Maria really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She tried to ignore it, but Flavio kept tapping on her shoulder. 

Whining softly Flavio was going to give on trying to get her attention.

Sighing she had finally giving into and turning around in her seat to facing him, "Yes Flavio?" 

He smiled again, "So where were you, that you weren't here at school?" He was curious to find out more about her since he was going to be seeing her more now. 

"My brother didn't tell you anything did you," she said raising an eyebrow. "And why are you wearing sun glasses in doors," she added. 

Flavio shook his head frowning a bit, "He wouldn't even let us in the house until today and this weekend of course. Oh I have sensitive eyes so I'm have to wear them." 

She tilted her head in confusion, "that's weird he should have been the only one at the house most of the time, our brothers would have been out doing sports or something like that." 

"So you do have other siblings? How many?" he questioned her. 

She thought about it for a second, "Well not including Lutz, we have five other siblings." 

"Oh that's a lot of siblings you have there. Can I know more?" he asked texting someone. 

"Well our brothers are older than us, there not much to talk about. You'll probably see them this weekend," she said hearing her phone ding. Pulling her phone out, seeing that she had gotten a text from Francesca. Telling her that she was going to met Francesca in to back of the library. Glancing up to Flavio she saw he was texting on his phone, so she just texted her back.  

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Walking out of the classroom and over to Lutz, she leaned against him her forehead against his arms.

"Something the matter?" Lutz asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at his sister.

Letting out a long groans, she looked up at him moving her head so she was leaning on her cheek. "Never have I met someone who could talk so much about clothes!" She whined closing her eyes.

"I take it you met Flavio then," he guessed feeling her nod against her arm. "Well I was going to warn you about him but then you made the comment you did, so yeah that's what you get," he said ruffling her hair noticing that she was now glaring up at him. "Oh come Maria, get over it! It was just a little fun," he said to her.

"Oh yeah because that was so much fun!" Maria said standing straight up, turning on her heel as she walked towards the library.

"You do know that the library is the other way, right?" Lutz said through a chuckle as he watched as Maria stop in her tracks.

"And how would you know where the library, would be? When you have never even been in one!" Maria said turning around and walking the other way.

"That's were detention was held when some of the rooms got flooded with stink bombs," Lutz said walking behind her.

Rolling her eyes, that didn't come to a surprise to her at all when she heard it. "I'm surprised that your even in the grade your in, especially with grades like yours," she said coldly to him.

"You know there is a thing called the internet. You know that magically place that is the home to google where everything has any answer, duh!" Lutz said putting his hands in his pockets waiting for her to try and think of a come back.

"Oh yeah? Did you think of that while you were watching porn, or did you come up with that all by yourself," Maria said glancing back at him. Though she did have to admit that he was right by a bit, for her standards. For she used the internet to find new recipes for new drinks, and for the music that she listened too. But she would rather have her nose in a book, than keep up with social media.

Lutz cleared his throat about her porn comment, "It's common sense, genius."

"Yeah no, not everyone lives on the internet like you do. How are we even related!" Maria said shaking head.

"Well the old man was horny and banged," he started to say.

Quickly reaching into her bang, she pulled out a bang of potato chip. Upon opening that bang she quickly shoved some into his mouth, trying to shut up his as fast as she knew how too. "Shut up! I don't need to hear this story from you for the hundredth time. It's bad enough you though babies were made of different types food when we were younger!"

"Hey it was the only thing that made sense to me at the time," He said taking his hand out of his pocket and pointed at her.

"Mhmm, of course it was," she said rolling her eyes again as she stopped in front of the library. "Now I have something important to do, so go to your class," she said waving him off.

"Fine fine, I'll see you after my class," Lutz said waving away from her.

Sighing in relief, she walked into the library and towards the back like Francesca had texted her to do. Seeing Francesca sitting by herself, Maria walked over to her. "Hello Francesca, are you ready to give me the information I asked for," she said opening the window that was next to Francesca.

Nodding, Francesca lite a cigarette and took a drag from it. "So they came a day after you were rushed to the hospital. And since then they have been the most popular boys in school of our grade at least."

Maria made sure to listen closely, "what about them as individuals."

"Uhmmm....," Francesca flicked her cigarette, she had to think about it for a few seconds. "Well, Flavio is obsessed with fashion and sets all the trends he can in school. While is brother Luciano, can be a bit of a control freak of sorts," she paused taking a drag.

"What do you mean exactly by that," Maria said glancing at her phone after hearing it go off. Raising an eyebrow when she got a text message from a number she didn't recognize, so she just ignored it.

She looked away from the window and towards Maria, "He tried to take over the school or I should I say that he is still trying too. I thought you would have known that from your brother. But then again that's not a huge surprise that he was keeping you in the dark."

"I met Flavio today, I have second block with him. He said that they didn't know that I even existed up until today," Maria said glancing at her phone again hearing it go off two more times.

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned towards Maria. "You mean to tell me that you met one of them and didn't bother to ask him about all this."

Thinking about what she had to just told Francesca and slowly nodded to her. "I guess that would have made more sense, but you said to trust no one that looks to perfect," she quickly said slowly pulling her hoodie over her head. She was now trying to avoid making eye contact with Francesca, after all she might hit her on the head or something.

Sighing Francesca leaned back in her chair mumbling to herself, "damn I hate it when your right."

"Besides all he was talking about was fashion and how my clothes made me look like a little boy and such," Maria said coming out of her hoodie. 

"Hey! He can't insult you unless Andres or I approve of it, and besides your are in receiver you can't wear your old clothes till your healed. That and I'm telling you your not aloud, because those scares right now are gross," Francesca said standing up and leaning over towards Maria cause her to jump. 

Maria put her hood over her head and mumbled to her scared, "and now this is where the drama happens and I get hurt more." 

Throwing what was left of her cigarette out the window, she walked around to table and over to Maria. Grabbing the back of her hoodie, she pulled her out of her seat, after letting go of the hoodie she let her stand up and fix herself. Proceeding to grab the sleeve of the hoodie and dragging Maria out of the library.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while of dragging Maria through the halls of the school, Francesca finally stopped in front of a door and let go of Maria. Moving Maria to the closest bathroom to the classroom; she proceed to walked back to the door and opened it walking in like she was a bit panicked. Putting her hand up to quiet the teacher, she looked at Andres. "We have a slight problem, Maria is having an episode and your the only one who know where her brother would be so lets go," she said making up a story to get him out of room faster.

Andres shrugged, closing his book and threw it under his desk. Walking over to her, he lower her hand, "What are we waiting for lets go." He walked out of the classroom and wait for Francesca in the hallway.

Closing the door, she walked the opposite way Andres pointed.

"Where are you going," Andres asked as he watched her.

"Oh, right we have to go pick up our "special package". I had to leave her some where so the teacher won't think I was lying," Francesca said with quoting finger motion as she looked over she shoulder. "Now hurry up!"

Andres sighed as he followed behind her. Stopping at the bathroom, he saw Maria sitting on the floor playing a game on her phone. "I thought you said she was having an episode?" Andres said.

Francesca put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes, "I lied you idiot! What were you expecting me too do, say of I need to borrow Andres really quickly he'll be right back?"

Maria looked up and waved at Andres, "I don't know even know whats going on."

Andres sighed looking towards at Francesca. "Well," he said as he crossed his arms, not knowing if he should take this seriously or not.

"Not that I cared," she started to say as she rolled her eyes again. "But apparently Flavio thinks that it's okay to call Maria a little boy," Francesca said popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"What?" He just stared at Francesca for a few seconds before continuing. "Is this seriously what I was pulled out of class for!" Andres asked.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was something wrong with him. "Are you saying you actually wanted to be in that class?" She asked snapping her gum, staring in disbelief.

Thinking about it for a few minutes, sighing heavily Andres shook his head. Having to agree with her was kinda irritating to him. "But I doubt that Flavio actually called her a little boy?"

"So you going to stand up for him!" Francesca crossed her arms, sounding a little irritated at him.

"No, just saying that there might be more to it," Andres said to her.

Looking up at her friends, Maria sighed softly as she listened to them. Holding her legs close to her she rested her chin on her knees. "He said the way I dressed," she said softly. She was kinda hoping that they didn't hear her.

Andres looked towards her, and knelled down in front of her. "The way you dress is fine, besides you have girl like clothes you just don't wear them," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She frowned looking away, "there's no point in wearing them. I'll just end up getting hurt again."

Francesca sighed, "that wasn't cause of your clothes. That happened because that....person was an asshole." She nudged Andres with her foot, to get him to say something encouraging. Cause she wasn't good with those types of things.

Andres glanced over at Francesca, glaring at her. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Maria. "Besides that's not going to happen again. Everyone who knew about it, will agree with me too, without giving it a second thought," He said rubbing her shoulder.

She looked up at him, "really?" She found that actually hard to believe. Because usually people just ignored her or start to talk to her and then just get pulled into a different conversation.

He nodded to her, "did anything else happen that is bugging you. Other than that one." He pointed over his at Francesca. Chuckling when he heard her gasp at him.

She shook her head, "not really. Just that I found out my brother lied to me!" She smiled a bit, holding back a laughed from how Francesca reacted.

Sighing softly he looked at Francesca and then back to her. "Not everyone is perfect," he told her as he gently rubbed her back. "Besides if we were than we wouldn't be us. We would be like the 'popular' kids and probably wouldn't even be friends," he stated trying to make her smile. 

Maria looked at him as she sighed a bit, a small smiled formed on across her face. "That is true," she said softly. "But we have been friends since I moved here," she added softly. 

"That was back when your brother wasn't a dick and we were all very tiny," Francesca said adding her two cents into the conversation. "Besides I think he's been acting like a guard puppy since he stated hanging with Luciano. And now that your back he'll be more of a pain than ever," she said crossing her arms. 

Maria looks up at Francesca with a questioning look, "a guard puppy?" 

She looked around before huffing a bit, "we should move to a different location before the snitches start roaming the halls." 

Andres nodding in agreement, "to the library?" He stood up and put a hand out to help Maria stand up. 

Taking his hand Maria stood up brushed off her pants, she looked both of them. "So back to the library then," she asked repeating Andres. 

Francesca nodded, "at least in there I have some where to smoke." She turned and started walking towards the library with Andres and Maria falling behind her. Walking towards the library she kept a look out to see if anyone else was in the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon entering the library, the walked passed the librarian and thru the room to the back where they would normally be sitting. Luckily for the mm the librarian didn't give much mind to who was in the library as long as it was quiet and she was able to take her naps it was okay.

When Francesca got to her seat she opened the window up before she pulled out her cigarettes and lighter. She glanced towards Andres who sat across from her. Then over to Maria who sat next to Andres, playing on her phone while she walked. Raising an eyebrow she asked Maria, "what the hell are you doing?"

Sitting quiet as she continued what she was doing, she glanced up towards her. "Oh I have a paper due for my second block class," she said looking back down.

"What does that have to do with you playing with your phone?" She leaned back in her chair as she light a cigarette.

"I'm just typing up what on my mind for the topic, cause I don't want to forget what I'm thinking right now," she told her not looking up from her phone. "But what did you mean by guard puppy," she asked her as she heard Andres sigh a bit.

"Because that's what Luciano uses him from duh!" Francesca said making it sound like it was an obvious thing. She looked at Maria as she took a drag, seeing the confused looked on her face she sighed. "Of course you wouldn't know that because you haven't been here," she said flicking her cigarette out the window.

"That wasn't my fault that I wasn't here, and you know that!" Maria whined a bit.

"I know that," Francesca said to her. "I'm just telling you all that you missed," she added sound irritated with her, watching as Maria frowned and looked down and away from her.

Andres sighed looking at Maria and then to Francesca, "Don't be so hard on her." He reached over and rubbed Maria's back. Looking towards the front, hearing people entering the library. "We should probably keep this quiet," he glanced towards Francesca, seeing her nod in agreement.

Looking up at them, Maria let out a soft sigh. "I think I'm just going to use the rest of this time to finish my paper," she said standing up and getting out of her seat.

Andres looked up at her, "that's probably best for the time being. You probably have a lot to catch up on."

Maria nodded as she leaned over and picked up her bag. "I'll just be in the front looking for some books," she smiled as she turned and walked towards the front.

"Do you actually think she'll be able to catch up in time?" Francesca asked taking a drag.

Andres chuckled a bit, "honestly knowing Maria she probably had work sent home for her to work on. But then again she'll probably graduate before her brother does."

Francesca nodded, as she laughed a bit. "Isn't that the most truth, than anything I've heard today."

Maria let out a soft sigh as she could still hear her friends talking. Walking through the alleys of books, she looked at them looking for a book on her topic. As she glanced at the clock on the wall, she also pulled out her phone to double check the time. Seeing that she still had time she found the book she was looking for and walked up to the librarian who was sitting at her desk. "Hello Ms. Karpusi," Maria smiles at the woman.

"Oh hello Maria, how having you been doing," Ms. Karpusi smiled as she looked up at the teenager.

"I've been better," Maria said putting her book down in the desk.

"Oh? Is something the matter and how is your father doing?" Ms Karpusi asked as she picked up the book and scanned it.

"Oh I mean I've just.... glad I'm not where I was." Maria said waving her hands in front of her. When she stopped she thought about then next question, "my father? I guess he's doing okay. I mean he has said other wise."

Ms Karpusi smiled as she looked at the cover of the book and handed it back to Maria. "He always was the happy go lucky type of person." Looking at Maria she watched as she nodded in agreement.

"I know your probably busy, but can I ask you a question?" Maria asked as she took the book.

"Maria, you know you can always ask me anything," Ms Karpusi said to her with a smile.

"Okay well I was wondering if you knew anything about the new kids. Ones blonde and the other one seems mad all the time." Maria said looking down a bit.

"Oh the Vargas boys, I know them. Just like I know their dad on a personal level." Ms Karpusi said leaning back in her chair. "They just moved here after there dad got custody of them. Saying their mother was a danger for the boys to be around. And I won't disagree with that."

"What do you mean?" Maria looked confusedly at the older woman.

"Their mom was constantly getting into trouble and was calling their dad every few days. So he had enough of it and went after custody and as you can see he won cause they are here." Ms Karpusi said picking up her drink and taking a sip.

"That's horrible a mother shouldn't be like that, I mean I hope so."

"Look if your trying to be their friend, you at least have that in common." Ms Karpusi pointed out to Maria.

Maria frowned looking away, "thanks for reminding me."

Sighing Ms Karpusi leaned over the desk and rubbed Maria's arm. "I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's okay, your right. Plus you're more of a mother to me anyway," Maria said looking at her.

"I'm so touched you think that. Besides you and your brother where over my house enough that I almost forgot you weren't mine anyway." Ms Karpusi said letting out a soft chuckles but stopped and let out a sigh. "But that wasn't your fault either your dad needed to work. And now look at you guys, your both in school you dad still has his job. And at least one of you are going to graduate on time I hope."


	8. Chapter 8

Letting out a soft sigh, the bell rang before she could say anything else. "I'll see you later," she softly said as she grabbed her book and walked to the door. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by her brother. Glancing back at Ms Karpusi and waved at her as she waved back.

"You know you should really have to learned talk quietly." Lutz said when the door to the library shut.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

He looked around and sighed. "Looked just be careful okay. You never know what people will said," he said this as a warning. "Luciano has eyes and ears all around this school. Just be careful what you ask okay."

"Lutz you make it sound like I'm in danger." A look of fear washed over her face as she looked at him.

Noticing this, he shook his hands in front of him, "no. no. no. Your not in any danger it's just a figure of speech, I swear."

"If you want to scared the poor girl, why don't you just pull a knife on her," a male voice said cause both of them to jump.

Looking behind her brother, she saw a guy standing through he looked familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on how. Watching as he stepped around her brother. He was know in front of her.

"Was he scaring you?" He asked in a sweet tone.

She just looked at him and then at her brother. She didn't know what to say cause she didn't know who the hell he was.

"I wasn't sca-" Lutz was cut off when the guy put his hand up in front of Lutz's face.

"And I wasn't talking to you now was I, or do you need to be taught a lesson on manners?" The guy turned his attention to Lutz.

She reached out and gently touched the guys hand and lowered it as she moved between them. "Look, it's nice what your doing but this is a family thing. It's none of you concern." She spoke softly as she looked him in the eyes.

"Family?" He looked at Lutz and narrowed his eyes.

She took a gulp of air and grabbed Lutz's hand. "Come on we have to get to class." She gently pulled him away as she could feel the guy still glaring at them.

Lutz didn't say anything as he followed her. "Why did you do that?" He finally asked as when they where further away from the guy.

"Do what?"

"Say that it was a family thing?" Lutz pulled his hand away.

"Like I said it didn't concern him, besides people usually don't react that way. They usually go away." She said as she glanced back at him.

"Do you even know who that was?" Lutz asked her.

"No.... Should I?" She asked as they stopped at the door way.

He sighs, "I'll explain more at home."

"Good because your blocking the door way." That voice was back cause Lutz to quickly move to the side. Walking into the classroom he took his seat. Which happened to be right next to Maria's seat in the back corner.

"I'll, I'll talk to you later," she said as she walks back to her seat and tried not to make eye contact.


	9. Chapter 9

After the teacher handed out the papers for the class to work on. Maria would glance over at the guy next to her. For someone who looked really nice, she could believe how mean he was earlier.

"If your going to keep looking at me, at least say something," he finally said to her which cause her to jump a bit.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at the clock." She tried lying but even she didn't believe that when she said it.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned his head in her direction. "So I'm the clock now am I?" He smirked as he watched her look away from him.

"Shut up, I don't even know you." She mutter as she looked away. Glancing back over at him, she notice to shocked look that was now on his face.

"Not know who I am! What kind of rock have you been under this whole school year?" He said trying to keep his voice down.

"Is it really a big deal?" She looked fully at him with a worried expression as she noticed some other people looked back at her and shake their head. "I mean your just another student in the school, aren't you?" She added softly and nervously.

As he let out a sigh, he leaned his head against his hand. "You poor, stupid, mislead girl," He said as he almost felt sorry for her. But he did come to wonder how she knew who Lutz was, but not who he was. 

"Excuse me?" She looked shocked at him. How could someone expect everyone to know who they were, she thought to herself as she looked down at the paper on her desk. Trying to get back to her work she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes?" She glanced over at him. 

"How do you know Lutz?"

Looking at him for a few seconds, she got to thinking. He didn't know who she was or that she was related to Lutz. But he knew Lutz and acted like he was his boss. "Are you talking about the blonde guy that was showing me around the school all day?" She decided she was going to have her own fun. 

Raising an eyebrow at her, "don't play stupid with me blondie. Cause I bet I can ask anyone in this room the same question and get a better answer." 

"And then you would be disturbing the class," she looked at him up and down. He looked a bit familiar to her almost like that blonde guy she had class with early, but she couldn't quite remember his name. "Whatever you are?"

"Really, is that the best come back that you could come up with?" He crossed his arms. 

"You know, you remind me of someone I met early. And you two have something in common, do you want to know what that is?" She wrote something down on her paper. 

"No, but probably going to tell me anyway." He spoke as he tried to mock her voice.

"You both don't know how to shut up and take a hint, that no one cares about what your say!" She looked at him and leaned towards him as she spoke. She looked around and saw some of their other classmates had tried around. Seeing shocked looks on there faces, she smiled and leaned back in her seat. She couldn't believe she had just done that and to be honest she was proud of herself. 

His jaw dropped, never had this ever happen to him before. He usually had to just give one look and everyone was usually go quiet or afraid of what he might do to them. Scratching the back of his head, he didn't have anything to say. But he knew he had to figure something out, since there was an audience present. 

"Now if you don't mind, I'd rather get my work done now than have to do it for homework," she said going back to her work.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the bell rang she was out the door. She didn't want to hear anything about what had happen during class. She just wanted to go home and forget today even happen. But before that could happen she had to find her brother, which wasn't going to be easy with the ocean of students that had formed. Sighing as she looked around, she finally decided to pull out her phone and text him. Hopefully he actually had his phone on him. 

Lutz on the other hand was at her classroom wait for her. "Where the hell did she go, she knows she has to wait here for me?" He was thinking out loud to himself. 

"Are you talking about the blonde idiot that you were talking to beer class had started?" The guy from earlier had asked, only getting a loud irritated groaning in response. 

"Look, I don't have time for this today Luciano!" He turned his attention to the owner of the voice. 

"Well I guess your not going to want the information that I have then." He turned around as slowly started walking away. "And maybe it is ever about her, but then about I could just forget about it and keep it to myself." 

Sighing softly, he gave in. "Fine what is it?" 

"First you answer my question, who the hell is she?" 

Blinking a bit, he actually chuckled. "Wow you obvious, she's my sister. And here I thought you knew everything." He crossed his arms in front of him. 

Before Luciano could say anything, Maria had called out for Lutz. Seeing Luciano standing there, she had stopped a foot away from them. "What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it a crime to talk to my friend?" Luciano smirked and walked over to her. 

"Friend is a interesting term hearing that from you. If you were really his friend I would know." 

Luciano leaned down a bit towards her face. "You should really learn to hold you tongue." He reached up and took hold of her face. 

"Luciano leave her alone." Lutz had walked over to them and put his hand on his shoulder. 

Maria's eyes had widened as she looked into his eyes. "Let go." She softly mumbled. "Please, please let go." She continued to mumble as she turned to look away from him. 

"Aw, what's the matter bella, are you scared?" He grinned and kept a firm hold of her face, keeping her facing him. "What happened to that tough act you just had?" He felt Lutz's grip tighten on his shoulder. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to hold back tears. This was being back the memories that she had wanted to forget. The ones she wished never happened. With out even think she spoke out loud, "Vlad let go!"

"Vlad?" Luciano raised an eyebrow and gave her look of confusion. "Who the hell is Vlad?" He let go of her face and watched as she turned and ran off. 

Lutz sighed as he let go of Luciano's shoulder. "Great, just great! Look what you did now Luciano." He started to walk away. 

"Who the hell is Vlad!" 

Sighing in frustration Lutz looked back at him. "Come over to the house tomorrow and maybe I'll explain what's going on." He yelled back as he ran off after his sister. Once he was away from Luciano he took a deep breath. Hopefully he was able to catch up his sister. But he saw she was sitting in the bed of his truck trying to hide. "Maria." He spoke softly to her. 

"I'm sorry," her voice was particularly a whisper. She was looking down at her feet as she held her knees close to her chest. 

Walking over to the bed of the truck, he leaned against the side. "Look it's not your fault......It's mine." 

Looking up at him in confusion, she didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean, your fault. You didn't do anything." 

"That's the point I didn't do anything, I didn't tell anyone else what happened. He doesn't know anything about what happened to you, Maria. I should have at least for warned him, cause he's usually not like that." 

She sighed a bit and looked away. "I really expect you too anyway." 

"What did you do that pissed him off so much anyway?" 

"I kinda...told him to shut up..an that no one care about what he was saying.......in front of the whole class." She glanced towards her brother as he looked dumbfounded at her.

"You what! Seriously!" He smiled and started to laugh, which cause her to jump. 

Hearing her brother react that way she didn't have anything to say. She could just sit there and look at him in confusion. 

Through his works he spoke, "come on let's head home." 

Nodding, as she watched him calm down and wipe a tear from his eye. 

"That's beautiful," he reached over and ruffled her hair. "Come on, out of the bed. Your not riding home there." He beckoned her to come out. Watching her climb out of the bed; he opened up his door and got into the truck after he unlocked it. 

Getting into the truck on her side. She looked at him and shut her down. "Are you sure your okay to drive?" 

"Of course, it's not like I was drinking." 

"But you have drank and drove home before!" She yelled at him reminding him, which caused him to chuckle. 

"Well I'm not drunk now." He started the car and backed up so he could pull out of the parking lot. 

On the drive home, Lutz did nothing but say how proud he was of her. And he wished that he was there to record Luciano's reaction. She smiled as she leaned against the door and listened to him. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway. Her phone had died and Francesca and Andrea must have been blowing up her phone with messages. Or at least leaving her irritated voice messages.


	11. Chapter 11

Ah Saturday, one of Lutz's favorite days of the week. It meant sleeping in, drinking, heading knocking at the front door. Lutz jumped as he realized those knocks were real and not a part of his favorite things to do on Saturday. Lazily climbing out of bed, Lutz threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Walking his way down stair, he saw his sister walk out of her room rubbing her eyes and casually waved her back to her room.

Standing right outside the front door, Luciano looked at the time on his phone. Sighing in annoyance, he waited and was half tempted to kick the door down. But when he finally decided he was tired of waiting, the door opened. 

"What the hell, do you know what time......oh it's just you." Lutz sighed in disappointment when he saw it just was Luciano. 

"Don't sound so happy about it." Luciano said as he walked into the house. Looking around he nodded a bit, "I'm impressed." 

"With what?" Lutz asked as he shut the door. "The fact that I'm awake?" 

"No that you actually live in a house." He paused and looked at him. "How is it that you live here but have that disgusting thing you call a vehicle?" Luciano questioned him. 

"Hey! I told you not to make fun of my truck." Lutz pointed his finger at him as he followed him to the living room. 

Maria peeked out of her room and tip toed to the top of the stairs, quietly listening to try and figure out who was at the door. She quietly walked down the stairs, and tip toed to the doorway to listen into the conservation. 

Luciano sat down on one the chairs, relaxed as he watched Lutz had plopped down on the couch.

"Why is it that your here again?" Lutz asked as he yawned. 

"You were going to explain how you magically grew a sister over night and who the hell Vlad is?" Luciano said as he crossed his arms. 

"Okay one my sister isn't like one of those capsules that you throw into a grass of water. Then forget about a poof you have a little dinosaur sponge, she's not one of those things." Lutz said to him.

"You sound so old for just saying that," Luciano pointed out to him.

"Shut up, it was only to get the point across so you would understand idiot." Lutz said as he stood up. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked him. 

"I don't thing you have my taste in wine, so water." Luciano said flatly to him. 

"You would be surprised on what we have in you alcohol stash," Lutz said walking out of the room. Stopping off to the side, he knelt own and grabbed a hold of his sisters arm. Standing up he pulled up his sister to stand up and pulled her into the kitchen. "I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"This is my house too, I don't have to stay in my room." Maria said as she pulled her arm away from him. 

"Well you should learn to sneak around a lot better, your lucky if he hasn't notice you yet." Lutz said to her as he turned to get a cup from the cupboard. 

"Why are at it why do you ask if he's hungry," She sarcastically said to him.   

"Don't say that so loudly he might actually hear you and to to cook something." Lutz jumped a bit as he turned and looked at her. 

"Why would he cook?" She grabbed an apple from the counter and leaned against the counter. Taking a bite out of it as she sighed a bit.

"Because he doesn't know how to cook properly," Luciano said from the door way, watching as they both jumped and looked at him. 

"You know it's rude to scare people like that, especially in their own home!" Maria said as she coughed a bit. 

"You know it's  rude to leave a guest waiting and to talk about them in another room," Luciano said mocking the way she was talking to him. 

"Lutz!" Maria looked at her brother in disbelief. 

"Luciano play nice, it's to early for this." Lutz said pinching the bridge of his nose as he filled the cup up with water. Afterwards he walked over to Luciano and handed him the cup, "back to the living room with you." He turned him around and walked him back to the living room. 

Before he could say anything, Luciano glanced back at Maria saw she had stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner and lift her hand off to flip him off. Which highly annoyed him as he got pushed complete out of the room and back to the living room. "What is your sister's problem!" Luciano asked Lutz as he wanted back over to his chair and sat back down. 

Lutz glanced over at him as he plopped back down on the couch. "What do you mean? This is actually a good sense coming from her." 

Luciano's eye twitched as he looked at him in disbelief. "So flipping off people and being childish is a good sign?" 

"Its just means she's a bit more comfortable, but then again we are in the house so it wouldn't be so surprising." Lutz told him. "What was it that you wanted to know again?" He dded as he looked up at the ceiling. 

Taking a drink of his water, he gently set his cup down on the coffee table. "Who is Vlad?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Vlad?" Lutz looked at Luciano and sighed. "He's an asshole, who I wished my sister never meant." 

Luciano nodded as he listened to him, "So he's why she reacted the way she did?" 

"He's the reason she not herself anymore!" Lutz almost yelled at him, but he took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool. "About the beginning or the end of her middle school year. She meant this Russian guy, Vlad, at first he seemed alright. Kinda weird cause he didn't really talk to many people." He stopped to take a deep breath.

Luciano leaned back in his chair, "How about this, instead of going back through the waste of time back story we just get to why she just magically came back into this life time." 

Lutz glared at him and nodded, it was proud for the best. "Long story short. He fucked with her mind and hit her whenever she tried to stand up for herself or anyone else for that matter. And one day they got into this huge fight and she swung back with a lamp and what ever else she could get to protect herself." He looked away from him and looked at the family portrait that was hanging on the wall. "She was rushed to the hospital and was admit cause he convinced the courts that she was the abusive one and that she was always trying to control him. So while he was aloud to walk free, she had to sit in the mental hospital and get treated." He looked over at Luciano, "she was just recently released. That's why you didn't know anything about her." 

"Because you were ashamed of her?" Luciano raised an eyebrow. 

"No!" Lutz sat up and balled his fist. "Because I swore I wouldn't let anymore assholes into her head, liked he was." 

"So now I'm an asshole, thanks you make me sound so helpful and charming." Luciano said to him.

Before Lutz could say anything else, Maria's voice came through at almost a whisper. "Um, Lutz, Dad is on the phone and... and he wanted to know if you could come pick him up from the airport." She looked at the two guys sitting in the living room and she held the phone. 

Sighing, Lutz stood up. "Yeah tell him that I have to get dress and I'll head over there in a bit." He watched as Maria nodded and went into the other room to talk with their father, then he glanced over at Luciano, "Are we done or is there anything else you wanted to say?" 

"If it okay with you, I think I'm going to talk to your sister for a bit." Luciano said even though he knew Lutz was going to protest, but he know in the end it was up to Lutz it was up to Maria. "But then again I shouldn't be asking you, I should be asking her."  

"Lutz, he said he's going to wait for you at the far left exit. So you better hurry up." Maria said as she walked into the living room. 

Lutz glared at Luciano for a few minutes before sighing and walking out of the room and up to his room. He didn't like it, but he knew that Luciano was right. 

"Maria is it okay if I talk to you?" Luciano and looked at him. 

She looked at Luciano and raised an eyebrow. Crossing her arms, "we're talking now aren't we?"

"Are you always a smart ass?" He looked raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, do you always have to ask about stupid things?" She leaned against the wall. 

He chuckled a bit in irritation, "Do you have a come back for everything?" He stood up and walked over to her. 

"Maybe but that depends if you as more stupid things to say or if you keep talking, I might just think of more things to use." She said looked up at him. 

"It's funny, when your by yourself you act all big and tough. But when your alone you act like a scared little girl." He keep a straight face, "Your brother told me what happened you know, your little trip to the funny farm." 

"That's not something you should be joking about," she looked away from him. 

"Does it sound like I'm joking?" He was keeping a serious tone. 

"The way you talk about it, sounds like you are." She huffed after she spoke to him. "Besides it's none of your business anyway. So why does it even matter to you?" She glanced over at him. 

"Your right it's not my business, but it does seem strange when someone suddenly appears in someone else life after a long period of time." He crossed his arms as looked at him. "Plus I was going to help you." He said as he started to turn and walk towards the door.

She turned her head fully towards him and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean..... help?"


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you could help me?" She raised her voice as she watched him walk away.

He smirked and stopped in his place. "Won't you like to know, besides all I know what to do is talk and never know when to stop." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Besides, no one should hurt someone they apparently love." He added pulling at some of the strings that would change her mind. 

"I don't see how you could help me, people have already tried and nothing good has come out from it." She told him. 

"Yeah, but none of them are me." He replied.

"Don't try and make yourself so big and bad, cause your just like everyone else." She talked like she didn't trust him, which she didn't cause there was no way someone of their age could do anything. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Luciano asked as he turned to read her body language. He could see that she was unsure, but from the other in counters he had, had with her. She was trying to mask everything with sarcasm and trying to be tough. 

"I think that you should get your head out of your ass, cause what your trying to appear as is just going to get you into trouble." She spoke in a serious tone.

"Awe are you worried about me now," he teased her a bit seeing that she was kinda worried.

"No. I could careless about anything happening to you." 

"Then what are you so worried about, Maria." Luciano raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I'm just trying to watch out for my brother, he doesn't need anymore trouble that what he already has!" Maria crossed her arms.

"Oh you mean all the fighting that he was doing, yeah that actually comes in handy sometimes," Luciano told her. "I know a lot more about your family than you think I do." He added.

"Apparently not everything, because you didn't know about me." She pointed out to him.

Annoyingly sighing, he nodded. "Fine I didn't know that. Now do you want my help or not!"


	14. Chapter 14

She had to make up her mind, either she got her revenge or she let him be a free person. "I don't know. What exactly are you going to do?" 

He smiled, reaching for her head, he ruffled her hair. "If I told you, you might have to disappear again." 

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Did you just threaten to kill me!" 

 

He jumped back a bit and moved his hand away from her, "What! No are you crazy, I could land in jail for that!" 

"Than what do you mean by that!" She frowned and looked away from him. 

"Just that you would have to move is all, besides I can't have my........ friend mad at me. Because his sister decided to stop what we were doing." Luciano said and looked away from her. He was using the term friend as lightly as possible.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped closed to him. Grabbing a hold of his collar she pulled him down to her level. "You better not have my brother doing drugs, because if I find out he if I will be the one kicking your tan ass." 

"You do realized he smokes cigarettes right?" He looked down at her as he was leaning down a bit. "Besides, I don't even do drugs." He told her and looked away. He frowned, kinda being hurt that she thought of him like that. "If you want to think that's what I'm doing than go ahead, I don't fucking care. But don't ever say I didn't try to do anything nice for you." He stood straight up as she let go of his collar. 

Frowning a bit as she let go of his collar, she looked down and balled up her fist. She realized it, she messed up. It was the story of her life, mess up after mess up and no matter how hard she tried she would just keep messing up. "I-I'm sorry." 

He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow, it was like flicking a light switch with this chick. One moment she was all tough guy and the next she was back that scared little girl again. He found this interesting about her, she was the only one in their class that actually spoke their mind to him. And didn't even know who he was, usually a chick just looked at him and they were falling for him but she didn't and he thought it was more interesting. "What are you sorry about?" 

She jumped a bit and looked up at him. "I didn't mean to offend you, I mean your my brother's friend and I didn't want him to get upset cause I did something." She started mumbling towards the end of her sentence.

He sighed, "you're just looking out for family, I get that I would be doing the same if it was a member of my family too...... maybe." 

"You have a brother?" 

"I have two, sadly." 

She moved closed to his face, which made him flinch.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her in confusion.

"You one brother wouldn't happen to be blonde would he?" She asked looking into his eyes and backing up a bit.

He nodded and tilted his head, "why?" 

"Because in my one class there is this guy in my class and he looks just like you but blonde."  She tells him, "And probably even talks more than you." 

"Thanks, I think?" He didn't know if that was a complement or not. 

"But he was talking about fashion and not shutting up." She sighing in annoyance as she thought about that blond chatter box. 

"Yeah, that sounds like one of my brothers." He looked away like he was almost ashamed of admitting that. Shaking his head, he looked at her again, "can we get back to the original topic now?" 

"Aw, I was kinda hoping you forgot about that." Maria said out loud.

"And why would I forget such a thing, besides it's not like I'm asking for anything in return." He chuckled softly as he looked at her. 

"Oh and what about in the long run?" She crossed her arms again. 

"I guess we'll just have to see about that." He gently pats her cheek. "So I guess your just going to have to trust me with one."

"I guess so." She said to him as she looked at him and frowned a bit. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," he told her and gently patted her cheek. Turned around he walked to the door and walked out of the house.


End file.
